Summer Love Affair
by moondreamer101
Summary: ..a summer romance,eh!..well it's start that with a Music Camp to make them realize LOVE is around the corner..
1. Chapter 1 Ab Initio

A Summer Love Affair

**A Summer Love Affair**

By Kaho14Belle

Author's Note

Konnichiwa, minna-san!!

This is our first ficcie, so if some things in this story is somewhat "misplaced or something",you know what I mean..,so please tell us..Comments , suggestions and everything are accepted and we do not own La Corda d'Oro, so Please DON'T SUE US,OKAY??(we're just High School Students, have pity on us!!...if we do..we'll make Kahoko Love Len..hehe..:D

Enjoy!!..ja mata ne..

Chapter 1- The start of the end

(Graduation Day)

It's a peaceful morning for Kahoko, who walks to school to watch Kazuki-senpai and Azuma-senpai's graduation. (she glace at her watch). "Shocks!! I'm getting late. I better run"

Catching her breath Kahoko arrived at the school's auditorium, a lot of people/students are inside.

"Excuse me, excuse me excu▬ ouch" Then she suddenly fell to the floor but the guy who bumped on he saved her before she finally touched the floor.

"oh, I'm very sorry, are you alright?" The guy apologized

"Yeah I'm alright." Kahoko answered to him, still looking at her watch

"I'm really very sorry, by the way my name is ...▬"

"Hey Kahoko, come up here, the view is good on here." Ryotaro shouted

"Okay, just wait" Kahoko replied back, then she squeezed herself on the crowd ot get in there.

"Hey guys, gomen▬" (Kahoko bowed and looked around, her eyes were searching for something). She stopped because she saw him..._it's complicated_.. She didn't mind him, she sat beside Ryo and Shouko.

On the other hand Len is still looking for someone. "where the heck is she?" Len thought to himself. He looked around and saw a scarlet-haired girl sitting beside Ryoutarou and Shouko and Keiichi.

He sighed and smiled a bit "Well, there she is..." Len simply said

-KAZUKI'S & AZUMA'S POV-

"Are you ok? Kazuki" Azuma asked

"Yeah, just a bit nervous, you know this kind of programs makes me emotional." ..still lingering around..

He smiles ,noticing his eyes looking for someone who will calm his nervous.. "Well, did you find her? I mean Kahoko."

"Not yet... maybe she's not about to go here... maybe she will..." Kazuki unwarringly answered.

▬ After one and a half hour the ceremony ended, Kazuki and Azuma graduated with flying colors.

Mr. Kanazawa walks in and told Azuma and Kazuki that everyone will have a meeting in his office.

Azuma and Kazuki walks in...

"Hey, where are the others?..."

Mr. Kanazawa scratching his head "They'll be here in a minute..."

"Hey stop stepping my feet, it hurts, you know!!" .Kahoko sneered. She looks up and blushed upon seeing someone, Tsukimori Len-kun!

"Sorry" Len said expressionless _..He's always like that.._

"Sorry? Your sorry won't do anything, you know? Ryotaro retorted

"Shut up"..well, _everyone except the 2 guys sweatdropped.."oh men","here we go again"_

"YOU!!" Ryotaro grabbed Len's collar

Kahoko, Keiichi, Shouko, Nami tried to stop them, but suddenly someone on their group knocked the wood covering them and exposing them to the three who was shocked, everyone sweatdropped.

"Ummh...Surprise?" (Yeah, what a surprise) Kahoko said,crack the silence.

"What are you guys doing there?" Azuma asked trying to stop his laughter

"Ahhh..." Kahoko stammer "Well, were about to, ah, you know, surprise you and give our gifts to the both of you". Ryoutarou quickly answered.

Then, everyone gave their gifts, Kahoko give hers to Azuma and then to Kazuki.

"Kazuki-senpai, here's yours". Kahoko smiled. Kazuki hugged her suddenly in front of their friends and whispered to her ear "Arigatou". And release her.

Everyone look at the scene with shocked faces, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori in particular.

The silence were shattered when a knock came though the door.

Mr. Kanazawa, clapped his hand to have everyone's attention.

"May I inform you that we will have a new member added to the concours". He said

"Come in"

And the door slowly opened... and reveal a guy... Blond-haired

Author's note

Hey..Chapter 1 finished!!next chappie coming out SOONNNNN...so how do you find the story??good,bad,okay??reviews okay?!


	2. Chapter 2 Hajimemashite

Summer Love Affair

Summer Love Affair

**Summer Love Affair**

**Kaho14belle**

**A/N**

Hey!hey! We,moondreamer and lilacgir presents you Chapter 2.. Hope you like it!! Any grammar and spelling mistakes are entirely our fault. Please bear all of them.. Hontou ni Gomen nasai!! Read and review please..

Disclaimer: We, moondreamer and lilacgirl do Not own La corda d'oro..in our dreams,though..

**Chapter 2- Hajimemashite**

'_I think I already met this guy but I don't remember where..'_

"Everyone_,_this is Kaji Aoi, a transferee from England, and the Headmaster included him in the Concours". Kanazawa-sensei introduced the young lad .

"Hi!, I'm Kaji Aoi ,please to meet everyone of you." Aoi greeted as he bowed his head.

"Hajimemashite." Kahoko felt déjà vu…

Aoi constantly look at Kahoko on which Len noticed.

"What instrument do you play?" Len suddenly asked him .

"The Violin and Viola". He answered..

"Wow! That's amazing." Kahoko said in fascination.

"Why are you so amazed by that? You just play the same instrument". Ryoutarou asked irritably.

Kahoko noticed Len's and Ryo's stoic expression on her which made her shiver. "Well… um.. nothing." she shrugged.

" I wish we can still hang out with each other guys.." Keiichi started that catched everyone's attention inside the office.

"Wa-Wait, wh-why are you saying that?" Confused Shouko asked.

"Of course.." Kazuki enthusiastically said.

"Because, I hate to say this guys but.. I'm about to…" Everyone went silent , waiting for Keiichi's statement to be finished, their breaths on their throats..

"I'm going to study Music in France". He said calmly.. Shouko looked like she was about to cry..

"Well, good for you, I know that you'll be a skillful musician someday." Azuma said

"Shimizu-kun.."

" Why are you sad?? Geez..it's still March remember, the next school year will start In June .. so don't worry" Keiichi assuringly said

"Everyone, let's celebrate this special day, Yunoki and Hihara's Graduation and Aoi's as our new competitor in the Concours, let's eat now, I know Hihara is hungry".Kanazawa-sensei announced.

"Kanayan??How could you know that?" Hihara almost yelled.

"Simple, I heard it.. Hino,could you help Tsuchiura and Hihara to get the dishes??". Kanazawa-sensei asked Kahoko.

"Okay, I don't mind".Kahoko answered.

"Let me help you, Kaho-chan". Aoi volunteered.

Kahoko nodded, and didn't noticed the way he called her. "Let's go!!"

Kahoko and the others get the foods and everyone ate..

After cleaning the dishes which most of them didn't obliged to do so..

"Wait, I forgot to announce another note from the Headmaster." Kanazawa-sensei spoke.

"What is it, sensei?" Len asked sternly

"The school had organize a concert for you, A recital in Music's term, this summer , the theme is 'tune of love', and you were given again the chance to camp in Fuyu'umi's villa.. again." Kanazawa continued.

"Huh?That sounds tough". Ryotaro commented, scratching his head.

"Yeah"

"Um, sensei, can we still participate in this recital?". Azuma asked since they are already graduated from the academy.

"Of course, since you were also former participants"

Kahoko got excited and asked. "When is the camp, Kanazawa-sensei?"…

"Tomorrow"

…!!...

"Nani??." Everyone yelled to the point Kanazawa had to cover his ears so that it won' burst from the outcome of his joke..

"Psstttt.. you are all far too noisy.. ugh! I hate saying teacher stuff.. I was just joking, it's the day after tomorrow, Chill out."

"I'm so excited!!"

"Yeah, Me too!!"

" I can have a chance to hang and know you guys". Aoi happily said .. still to Kahoko..

"Sure!"

▬At the Train Station▬

"I thought they were excited". Kanazawa scratch his head.

"The-they'll be here, sensei". Shouko answered.. then Ryoutarou came..

"Fuyu'umi, am I late? Where are they?" He said as he look around the station

"Tsuchiura-senpai, they're not here yet"

Then Len, Azuma , Kazuki and Keiichi came..

'_Where's Hino?'_. Len asked inwardly..

As if the Heaven heared him, Kahoko came with none other than Aoi who was holding her suitcase..

Len and the other males in the group dropped their jaws..

Inside the Train..

The participants dosed off except for a certain Music Dept. student that was member of the group.._okay,there's the hint_….

'I'm going to do something .. before someone took you.. _my Kahoko…_.'.. puts emphasis on the 'my' part..

▬**CHAPTER 2 END**▬

**A/N**

**Sigh..I'm not really used on typing so sorry for this long updated chapter.. so who is the mystery man??,dun-dun-dun-dun..again I'm very sorry if you had again spotted grammar and spelling mistakes on this chapter!!..**

**..READ AND REVEW..**

**Jan ne!!**

▬**moondreamer▬**

**lilacgirl**

**THANKS for READING!! And please Review.. Ja! **


	3. Chapter 3 Her Second Duet

CHAPTER 3 – HER SECOND DUET

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone!! We're back, updating a new chapter to this ficcie!!YAY!! and to think it's still exams..huhuhuhu..anyway..thanks for those who had added this story to their story alert/favorite story.. and for thise whi had left a review, thanks a lot!!**

**Hope you like this chapter!! Enjoy!! XP**

**p.s.**

**Constructive Criticisms/suggestions/comments to improve this story/ and flames are all greatly appreciated 'coz they motivates us amateur writers a lot.. Thanks!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 3 – HER SECOND DUET**

They reached their destination, Shouko Fuyuumi-san's villa, (I don't think it's a house but maybe a it's a mansion).

"Wow, this is a really good place to practice." Kahoko glance around and stretch herself.

"with pleasure." (someone said inwardly)

They went to their designated rooms, each room has 2 beds, only means they have to share rooms... (hey they were paired on gender okay)

Kahoko with Shouko

Len with Aoi

Ryotaro with Kazuki

Keiichi with Azuma

▬In the Morning▬

Mr. Kanazawa called Shouko, Ryotaro and Azuma to help him with the grocery shopping to town... so Kahoko, Len Aoi, Keiichi and Kazuki were left behind. (merely because some of them are late wakers)

"Ah... they left us? I wish I just had wake earlier and by that time, I should had been strolling around the town...(yawning)

"It's okay Kaho-chan, maybe there will be a next time, if you want, I'll go with you." (Kazuki was surprised upon hearing Aoi-san called Kahoko the way he did).

Kahoko smiled at him "Hai!..."

▬X▬X▬X▬

▬Len and Aoi's room▬

"Len, you're the son of the famous Misa Hamai right?" Aoi askled

"Yeah" he answered while he look at him blankly.

"Well, are you going to take music in college too? If I were you, I will pursue that... blah...blah...blah...

"huh? Where is he?" he said as he didn't notice that Len wasn't in the room anymore.

▬X▬X▬X▬

Len walked out in the room, but as he walk in the hallway something red caught his attention.

"Kahoko" he muttered softly as he watch her from the window.

▬X▬X▬X▬

Kahoko went outside the garden leaving Kazuki and Keiichi eating snacks at the kitchen.

"The air is so fresh in here." Stepping out the house, strolling in the garden and simply touching the bench, she didn't know that she is being watched by Len from the window.

▬X▬X▬X▬

▬Len's POV▬

Talking softly to himself "Oh Kahoko, why are you always so far from me? When someone needs your help, your ready to help but... (slowly Nami show in beside Len and asked...

"But what? She said to herself. (he didn't heard or even feel that Nami's there.

"I really want to be with you, to touch your skin, taste your lips, brush you hair like the way I stroke my violin. (cutting a glance at his violin) I wish I'll be with you forever but..." Len turn around and is about to leave when he was shock.

"What the ▬!, whatare you doing here? Len nearly shouted.

Nami is grinning at him like a wolf "Len, that is absolutely the best confession ever made! Ha ha ha, I'll say that to Kaho-chan." (waving her hand)

"Hey, Amou-san wait!" running after her.

Nami reach the garden and was greet by Kahoko just is time seeing her warn-out from running.

"Hey Amou-san!! I didn't know you'll be here?"

Nami answred while panting... "yeah, and ▬"

Len arrived, grabbed Nami's shoulder, and leaned her on the wall not noticing Kahoko is watching.

"uh... Len?" Nami asked him.

"What did you heard? If you tried to tell her just a bit, I'll kill you..." He is really angry.

"Ha, ha, ha, you won't do that, I know you can't... and can you please turn around." Nami countered back.

"Why" Len said while turning around. _Hino?_

Kahoko's face become pale and she just stared at him and said "O-oh sorry, I-I think I disturb the two of you..." and she walked away and entered the house.

"Now, look at what happened? She might even think that...ugh" he grunted and walked away.

"_This is a good scoop" _and shyly smiled _"a very interesting one."_

After Kahoko went inside the house and into her room, she walked into the middle of the room, she looked around and saw her violin, she grab it and took the violin and talk to it...

"Why my heart beating faster when Tsukimori-kun is around? Maybe I'm just nervous of his stoic expression, but sometimes he smiled at me."(smiling, remembering the first time he smiled at her, after they played the En klein nachtmusik, in front of the youngster class with Keiichi and Ousaki) "but sometimes he's mean to me,.. I must ugh... I'm just getting paranoid, I must go out now and practice playing with you." And she went out and into the garden.

▬X▬X▬X▬

▬Evening▬

"Why do I have to do this?" Ryotaro growled while stirring the soup.

"We have to, or else we'll be hungry." Shouko replied

"Yeah she's right..." Keiichi agreed to Shouko

▬X▬X▬X▬

Kahoko playing Ave Maria, reminiscing the 4th selection...

"Hey! That sounds terrific! Ave Maria▬ are you going to play that at the recital?" (showing suddenly even surprising Kahoko and stop playing...

"oh, Kaji-kun, well, I'm still thinking about, but I'm just reminiscing the concours when I was a 2nd year student." Kahoko stated

Positioning his viola in his shoulder "well, can we play Ave Maria, as aduet, if you don't mind?" Aoi requested, while his emerald eyes pleaded

Smiling "Sure, that'll be a great help!" laughing

Kahoko placed her violin in her shoulder and start to play, the music they make, made everyone at the house look at the garden.(A captivating music that capture everyone's heart.

"Wow, they sure do make a good duet, right Yunoki?"

"Yeah, the music is so relaxing."

Ryotaro smiled at the closed-eyes Kahoko.

Well, Len is upstairs and watching in his balcony.

"I wish, I was Kahoko's co-duet..." Len said with a sighed "Just like before."

--

**Author's Note**

**Hahaha,hope you like it!! Will be updated soon because next week is our sem break so we have a lot of time( I think!)..hahaha.. REVIEW!!**

-arigatou-

Kaho14Belle


	4. Chapter 4 Is this Goodbye?

**A/N**_**: HEY GUYS!!! We'e already updated this on..YAY for us..sorry if it took 3 weeks or was it a month??? Anyways,hope you enjoy this chapter..lol.. ReAd AnD REVIEW!!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: WE do NOT own La Corda d'Oro.. And it sucks not to own a very amazing anime.. sobs..**_

**CHAPTER 4: IS THIS GOODBYE?**

Kazuki is up before everyone, so he went to the garden and played Jupiter from the planets softly, making Kahoko awake, Kahoko got up, washed her faced and change her clothes, and she simply looked outside her window and she saw Kazuki's turned back from the house.

"Hmm, I'll make him a cup of coffee.."

She went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee and went over to Kazuki.

"Hey, Hihara-sempai, care for some coffee?" Kahoko offered

"I sure need that...thanks." Kazuki quickly accepted

"I think that sound you played a while ago was also the one you played at the 4th selection, ne sempai?"

"Oh, you remember that right, huh?" blushing, scratching his head

"Well, yeah...can we play gavotte again, like right now?"

"Alrigth!" Kazuki beamed.

Kahoko went to the house to get her violin, leaving Kazuki for a minute.

After she reached her room "There you are." Talking to her violin and take it with her. She run the hallway and down the stairs but she accidentally slipped on something causing her to bumped someone in front of her, "ugh!.." Len was surprised, find himself bumped by Kahoko and making them fall together, Kahoko on top of Len, its only one inch before their lips met... making Kahoko blushed furiously, Len stopped by his breath, looked lovingly at Kahoko, Kahoko blinked in surprise. "Tsukimori-kun, I'm very sorry, I▬ "

"It's okay."

And then, unknowingly Kahoko looked at Len eye's with sadness...

▬X▬X▬X▬

Kazuki waited for Kahoko and walked inside the house and called for Kahoko "Kahoko, where are▬" Kazuki stopped as he saw Kahoko on top of Len, His call for Kahoko manage her to return to reality and got up, still blushing furiously. "I-I'm very sorry" she muttered softly still embarrassed, Len simply left her and went up to his room.

Kahoko felt abandoned by something but she didn't mind it and went to play with Kazuki.

"Hey Hihara-sempai, lets play, are you ready?"

"Yeah" still remembering what he saw

Kahoko placed her violin in her shoulders and signaled Kazuki to start.

Everyone was awake by the sound.

"What a sound, a good music to start a pleasing day.

▬X▬X▬X▬

It's been a week after they have arrived at Fuyuumi's vacation house, I mean mansion, and it's also the time that Kazuki and Azuma should go and to take care of their diploma's and papers.

Mr. Kanazawa asked everyone to gather at the sitting room to announce something.

"Minna, Hihara and Yunoki where about to return today at the academy, for they have things to do for their college life, so they have to go..."

"Well, everyone we'll miss you and please play well at the recital okay?" Kazuki sadly said.

"Yeah, please practice everyday in order to perfect your music."

"Geez... thanks for that sempai."

Then everyone hug the two graduates. Azuma hugged Kahoko for a longtime, and whispered to her ear " I'll miss you Hino" and then letting her go seeing tears about to run down to her cheeks, she quickly wiped it and said "we'll miss you and please be there at the recital okay?"

"Hai, will be there, Kaho-chan" Kazuki said to her.

--

**A/N:** _**YAY!! Chapter 4 updated!!! What do you think about it?? Good,bad or okay?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks a lot guys!! Especially to..**_

_**Pretty k rock**_

_**HoshikoEmiko**_

_**Sweetsunshine299**_

_**Anime lover ..202**_

_**Kakkoii-chan**_

_**Kbrand**_

_**Spring kiss**_

_**mimi**_


End file.
